Glee: Our Lives Are Average
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: What happens to the Glee kids outside of Glee club? there will be slash and a ton of craziness
1. Chapter 1

So... I was reading mylifeisaverage and I was thinking... "What if things like this happened to the people on Glee... How would they react?" So OF COURSE I gather a few stories that I found quite humorous and I going to make them into one-shots. Hope fully they turn out some what funny... ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own MLIA (mylifeisaverage) or glee. Although I do have a plan on kidnapping Mark Salling...

* * *

_Today whilst dodging a stick my friend threw at me, I kneed myself in the face. I still got hit with the stick. MLIA_

"Tina, please let me give you a make-over! Seriously, the random colors have to go!" Kurt pleaded with the asain.

Tina sighed getting more and more annoyed with the young fashionista that wouldn't leave her alone. "Listen, Kurt," She responded trying to keep her cool, "I like the way I look. Okay?"

"But Tina, with a little help I could just- AHHH!"

That's when Tina snapped. She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a stick, and just threw.

Kurt saw the stick leave her hand and tried to jump out of the way. Unfortunately Kurt lost his balance, tripped, kneed himself in the face, and then the stick still ended up hitting him. Tina, Mercedes, and Artie, who were walking with the two, just looked on in shock for a second before bursting out into laughter. Tina was laughing to hard she was crying, while Mercedes had actually fallen on the ground.

As the group was laughing Kurt was sitting on the ground in suprised at what just happened. After finally getting over the shock, Kurt quickly checked to make sure his outfit was ok (it was, minus one or two little grass stains, which he knew how to get out) and the checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding (which he wasn't, suprosingly considering how hard he kneed himself).

"I can't believe you threw a stick at me!" He exclaimed in utter disbelief.

Still laughing, "I can't believe that you kneed yourself and still got hit with it!"

"You are lucky I know how to get out grass stains!" Kurt yelled as he walked off towards his house, no doubt going to soak out the stains.

**[Next day at school]**

"Hey Kur- Woah... What happened to your eye?" Puck asked Kurt, who was sporting a noticable black eye, sounding almost concerned, at least that's what Kurt was hoping.

"Um... Nothing..." Kurt nervously responding, not wanting to have to tell the story again. It was bad enough telling it to his father, who found it quite amusing.

"Did someone punch you? Cause I'll have a little "talk" with them."

"I wasn't punched per say..."

"Just tell me what happened, Kurt!" Demanded Puck.

"Well, Tina got mad at me and she threw a stick and-"

"It hit you in the eye! OWW!"

"No... I jumped out of the way, but tripped and kneed myself in the face..."

"Oh," Puck said, trying to hold in the laughter, "Well, at least you didn't get hit with the stick..."

"Yeah... I still got hit wth the stick..." He told Puck, turning away in embarassment.

Puck, unable to contain it any longer, burst into laughter. After a minute or two of laughing, Puck got himself under control.

"You done?"

"Sorry. But, you gotta admit, it's funny!" Puck said trying, and failing, to get Kurt to see the funny side of the situation, "Come on. I'll buy you a slushie to make you fell better."

Suddenly, Kurt didn't feel so bad about what happened...

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes! (It's 3 a.m. gimme a little break...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No. I still do not own MLIA or Glee, but I do own one of the Glee cds... AND I will soon deploy my kidnapping plan... Mark Salling you will be MINE! *evil laugh*  
**Disclaimer (part two):** I also don't own Kool-Ail, but I do own packets of Kool-Aid.

So. This is my second time writing this chapter because my computer likes to delete my stuff. Hopefull it turns out as good, if not better, than the original.

* * *

_Today I dyed my hair purple. The dye smelled like grape Kool-Aid. This made my day. MLIA_

'I can't believe Kurt sometimes. Hopefully now he won't be bothering me about my hair for awhile...' Tina thought to herself as she walked aimlessly through some store, 'This would be good time to change colors!'

After about an hour of looking through every hair dye that the store had Tina finally decided what color she thought would be perfect for her: purple.

**[The Next Day]**

Tina woke up wondering what the hell smelled like grape Kool-Aid. After a few minutes she realized that it was her hair, most likely the dye. But, she quickly dismissed it as she readied herself for school.

**[In School]**

Tina, still wondering why her hair smelled like Kool-Aid walked to her locker, barely saying high to anyone. She saw Mercedes chatting with a few of the Cheerios, Kurt talking to, oldly enough, Puck, and, fortunately, no jocks with slushies. Finally Tina spotted the person she was looking for: Artie.

"Hey Artie!"

"Hey Tina. I like the new color." He said brightly as he gathered his massive amount of books, "Tina, I hate to ask this, but do you mind pushing me to class, my bookbag broke this morning."

"No. I don't mind!" Tina exclaimed, glad she could help and would get to spend a little more time with her crush.

The two chatted as she pushed him to class. As soon as they arrived Tina gave him a hug and was about to leave for class when Artie asked, "Tina, why does your hair smell like Kool-Aid?"

"Um... I think it might by the dye I used, but the color seems fine..." She answered nervously, wondering what Artie was thinking.

"Oh, I like it." Artie stated, smiling brightly at her before he rolled himself to his desk.

Tina knew purple would be her color.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **No. I still do not own MLIA or Glee. But my plan it under way and soon MARK SALLING SHALL BE MINE! I mean... I'm not planning on kidnapping him and keeping him in my closet...  
**Disclaimer (part two):**I also don't own Grand Theft Auto.

* * *

_Today, everyone at my friend's house was taking turns playing Grand Theft Auto. Having never played before, I didn't actually know what the point was, so they coached me through how to hijack a car, letting me jack a bus to learn. With that bus I proceeded to have the most entertaining 5 minutes of my life smashing into every being on that road and laughing maniacally as people screamed and vehicles burst into flames. My friends now refuse to let me play GTA because I scare them... They are 18 year old boys; I'm a 17 year old girl. MLIA_

"Thank you for the slushie Noah." Kurt said as he sipped at his drink.

"No problem. Hey, I was gonna invite the guys from Glee over today to play video games, you wanna come?"

"Uh... I don't really know how to play them, but sure."

Puck was appalled. "How do you not know how to play video games?"

"Well. I never had any myself, I was never friends with any boys, and most of the girls I was friends with didn't play them..." Kurt replied a little embarrassed.

"You have no choice anymore. You're coming and we are teaching you how to play... something, anything. Not know how to play video games... I just... Wow."

**[After School At Puck's House]**

All the boys from Glee were amazed that Kurt had never once played a video game. Theboys decided that they would all bring over a game and teach Kurt how to play. Since it was Puck's house they let Puck choose the first game, which of course was Grand Theft Auto. Who wouldn't want to play a game that involved stealing cars?

The boys tried to coach Kurt through the beginning, but after about ten minutes Kurt Only allowed one person to talk because them all talking at once was getting him nowhere in the game. After another few minutes with only Puck coaching him Kurt finally managed to hijack a bus.

By this point Kurt was really into the game and started crashing into everything he saw, people, cars, everything. The other boys watched on in a little bit of worry as Kurt laughed manically as the people screamed and the cars burst into flame. After only five minutes Puck thought it best that he take the controller away from Kurt.

"Hey! That was fun! Give it back!" the flamboyant boy protested.

"Kurt. I don't think you should play GTA anymore. You're a little... um..." Puck trailed off not know wait to say.

"Scary."

"Terrifying."

"Worrying."

"Alarming."

"Frightening."

"Maybe you should stick to less violent games... How about some Madden?" Puck suggested trying to get the boys mind off of his brief laps of sanity.

"Um. Sure. And... I'm sorry about... you know..."

"It's cool... I just don't think you should play GTA anymore..." Puck said with the other boys nodding in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own MLIA or Glee, sadly. But my plan has been set into motion and now I wait…

This chapter goes out to Swing Girl At Heart who sent me this MLIA. I hope I did it justice!

* * *

_Today, I was eating breakfast, and I was finishing a piece of toast. I happened to look down after I took a bite to see that it looked like a dinosaur. I was playing with it and my mum glanced over saying, "Stop playing with your foo-OOH! DINOSAUR!" I love my mum. MLIA_

"So, how was your 'boy's day' at Puck's?" Tina asked Artie as they were walking to lunch.

"I was good. We just played video games, taught Kurt how to play… Can you believe how that Kurt never played a video game before?"

"Really? That's weird… how did he do?"

"Well…"

While the two were eating lunch Artie told her about Kurt playing Grand Theft Auto and how crazy he looked.

"Oh man! That's hilarious!" Tina laughed as she ate her sandwich.

"What are talking about it was terrifying! I have never seen Kurt act like that, speaking of, where is he… And Mercedes?"

"They're going to be late to lunch because they are working on something for Schue." Tina answered, while looking at her sandwich which resembled a dinosaur.

"Anyway…"

Artie continued to tell Tina about how strange it was to see Kurt play GTA. Tina tried to listen, but was to amused with her dino-sandwich and started to play with it. Artie was unaware of what the Asian in front of him was doing until she started making the noises.

"Tina! Will you stop playing with your- OH MY GOD! A dinosaur! Cool!" Anything mentioned prior was instantly forgotten as Artie quickly shaped his sandwich into a tyrannosaurus-rex. The two play with their dino-sandwiches, not noticing the odd looks or Kurt and Mercedes walking up.

"Really guys. Are you five?" Kurt asked as Mercedes and him got settled.

"But, they're dinosaurs!" Tina said as she held up hers. "Mines an Apatosaurus!"

"A what?"

"A long neck!"

"Okay… did you two drink earlier?" Mercedes asked as she stared at the dino-sandwiches.

"No. Why?"

"You are playing with sandwiches that you made look like dinosaurs…"

"So?"

With that Artie and Tina continued to play, while Kurt and Mercedes just looked a little embarrassed to call the two friends at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, still don't own MLIA or Glee AND my plan failed so now I'm back to the drawing board... But, one day Mark Salling shall be MINE!

Personally, I don't think this is one of my better chapters, but... I tried, hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is! :-P

* * *

_Today in my duel enrollment Anatomy class, we were supposed to be studying alone. It was completely silent when a kid on one side of the room yelled "Do you know what today is?" His friend on the other side of the room yelled "Superhero Tuesday!" and they both ripped open their jackets, revealing superhero T-shirts. They later informed me that they ALWAYS wear superhero clothes on Tuesdays. I love my school. MLIA_

"That was fun the other night. We should make it a weekly Glee thing or something." Finn said as Puck and he entered their English class.

"That'd be cool, but no Grand Theft Auto… Maybe only sports games or something no that violent…"

"Oh, yeah."

Puck was glad that Finn had finally forgiven him. It was nice having his best friend back. The video game night had helped them get back on track a little bit. It was still a little weird, especially if Quinn was in the room, but they were getting there and that was good enough for Puck. He had a lot of stuff he needed to talk to someone about and even when Finn hated him Puck felt that only Finn was the only person he could truly trust. He just wanted their friendship to be a little bit more stable before he unloaded his problems.

"Class today I just want you to read chapters four and five in your books. And be quiet."

Puck got out his book and looked like he was reading, but he was really thinking about all the stupid things him and Finn used to do. Like, planning for the zombie apocalypse, or when they thought they could fly and both broke their arms. He wondered if Puck still did Superhero Tuesday… Superhero Tuesday was started in elementary school and they never really stopped doing it, well Puck never did and as far as he knew Finn didn't either. In elementary school they used to even announce the day to everyone, but they grew out of that, mainly because usually they had recess taken away. He wondered if Finn even remembered…

Finn, on the other side of the room, was thinking on the same lines as Puck.

He was glad that they were starting to get along again. He was still a little angry with Puck, but he realized that he couldn't stay mad at his best friends forever. They had been through too much to stay angry. Finn had been there when Puck's dad left and when his little sister was born. And Puck was there when the doctors thought that Finn's mom had cancer. They were together through it all.

Finn could remember when they first learned how to play football and he tackled Puck and thought he killed him because Puck didn't move. And the time when they were practicing pitching/hitting and Puck let go of the bat mid swing and it went through a window, he couldn't remember a time they ran faster. Or when they would pretend to be superheroes, which turned into Superhero Tuesday. Finn wondered if Puck still did that or was he the only one…

Puck really wanted to know if Finn continued there childhood tradition, but he could just pass him a note because Finn's desk was on the opposite side of the room. He was starting to wonder if he should just yell out what they used to say to announce it to their classes. He was just about to yell it out when he hears from across the room: "Do you know what today is?" He could believe Finn was thinking the same thing.

Puck stood up and yelled back at his friend, "Superhero Tuesday!" And they both ripped off their sweatshirts to reveal different superhero t-shirts.

The class looked at the jocks as if they lost their minds, but the two boys just laughed and sat back down. The teacher, not knowing what to do, just ignored it, it's not like they were harming anyone.

**[Glee]**

"Superhero Tuesday?" Kurt questioned as Puck walked into the room.

"Yeah. It's just something Finn and I started doing when we were little. Nothing special. We just wear superhero shirts every Tuesday." Puck explained realizing how stupid it may seem.

"That's cute." Kurt said as he tried to contain his laughter.

"You can laugh. It is kind of stupid, it's just tradition."

"No, really, it's cute." And then they both burst into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I have not now nor ever owned MLIA or Glee... It makes me sad every time I type this...

Two chapters at once! You lucky, lucky people. But, don't worry! They kind of suck! lol. Enjoy. :)

[I fixed Rachel's name. :-P Now it's spelled the correct way! GO ME!]

* * *

_Two days ago, I went to a Chinese restaurant and the slip of paper inside my fortune cookie read: "Tuesday will bring forth good luck." Well, today is Tuesday. I ran into the same wall at school TWICE, a bird pooped in the hood of my sweatshirt, and I started my period while on a dinner date. What did I ever do to the Chinese? MLIA_

"Stupid fortune cookies! What did I ever do to the Chinese! Nothing! 'Tuesday will bring forth good luck' HA! Right." Rachel muttered to herself as she walked to Glee.

"Hey, Rachel." Said Finn as he ran to catch up with the girl he loved.

"Hey, Finn. How was your day?"

"Good, confused everyone in English with Superhero Tuesday. And there were tacos at lunch." Then Finn saw the look on Rachel's face, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel, tell me what happened. Did Jesse hurt you? Because I swear I'll-"

"He didn't hurt me, Finn. I just had a bad day. I thought today was going to be good because I got a fortune cookie the other day said Tuesday would bring good luck. But, then I woke up late this morning, spilled grape juice over my favorite sweater, so after I changed I get to school and I'm late, I forgot we had a quiz in science, hit myself in the face with my locker in front of everyone… Sorry, I'm ranting…"

"You can rant to me. I don't care. What else happened?"

"When I went out to lunch with Jesse a bird popped on the sweater I was wearing, so we didn't get to eat because he took me home so I could change. Then when we got back to school I was slushied! Thank God I thought to bring more clothes. It was just a really bad day Finn and it isn't even over yet." Rachel finally broke down crying on Finn's shoulder.

"It's okay Rachel. Tomorrow will be better. It is okay." Finn tried to comfort the hysterical girl, "Come on let's go to Glee."

"Okay."

As they walked Rachel tried to calm herself down and by the time they reached the music room she stopped crying. Finn sat Rachel down and tried to make the girl laugh without much luck. Just when Finn's about to give up he sees Rachel crack a smile, but then he looks to where she's smiling and sees Jesse with a dozen roses and Rachel's favorite candy. While Finn's wishing he was the one who made Rachel smile, Rachel is thinking that maybe today was all bad…

* * *

Sad day for Finn! Sorry all you Finn lovers out there. I had to work Jesse in somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, still...

You get to MLIAs in one today... aren't you lucky!

* * *

_Yesterday, there was a fire drill in my school. When I went to push the one door open, it wouldn't. So, I just went to the next door. When I tried to push that door open, it wouldn't budge either. After yelling and screaming that the school won't lets me live, the boy in my class I've been crushing on came up, aid "I'll save you" and pulled the door. I'm pretty sure that was the best fire drill ever. MLIA_

_Today, I mistook a glue stick for my chap stick. MLIA_

Rachel's bad luck from Tuesday seems to be spreading to Brittany. In the past three days bad stuff seems to keep happening to the blonde, but if it was really bad luck or just plain stupidity is anyone's guess. The poor cheerleading managed to mistake her glue stick for chap stick not once, not twice, but six times. The nurse ended up taking away the glue stick and telling Brittany she wasn't allowed one anymore. She failed two tests, but that wasn't uncommon for her. And Kurt and Mercedes seemed to be annoyed with her and again she doesn't know why, what else is new?

All she was trying to do was make them happy! She would tell them how cute they are together and that they would make a great couple! Just because it didn't work out with Kurt and her didn't mean he shouldn't stop dating! And him and Mercedes are always togther! It would be perfect! But, apparently, she was the only one who thought so. Everyone else just looked at her like she were crazy.

But, one of the worst things that happened was that she made Santana mad and now the fiery Latina won't talk to her. Brittany doesn't know how she made her friend mad; all she knows is that Santana wouldn't talk to her after she cancelled their plans to hang out with Mike. She tried to explain to Santana that Mike needed her because of the time of year it was, but Brittany promised Mike she wouldn't say exactly why, which she didn't understand either.

The only thing worse than that was when she almost died in the school fire! They told her it was only a drill, but why would they fake a fire? It was really scary, but she was rescued.

It happened when she was coming back from the nurse's office after she had gotten her lips unstuck and her glitter glue stick taken away. Brittany was trying to remember what class she was supposed to be in when the fire alarm went off, being terrified of fires the young girl began to panic and almost forgot where the exits were, but then saw a sign and ran towards it.

Brittany thought she would be okay once she got out of the door, but it won't budge. So, she tries the next door, still nothing. The blonde pushed and pushed at both of the doors, but she was trapped. As the panic started to set in, well, more panic than she already had, the girl began crying and screaming that she was going to die. Brittany was completely hysterical at this point, thinking she was going to die and never see her friends, especially Santana, again.

While all that was happening with Brittany, Santana was sitting outside wondering were her friend was, knowing how terrified she was of fires. Yes, Santana was a little mad at her right now, but she still worried about the younger girl. After looking around by her class she started to get even more worried about Brittany. Santana asked around her class and discovered that Brittany had to go to the nurse again because she glued her lips together, again. After hearing this Santana, ignoring protests of the teachers, went back inside to find her friend.

Santana finally found the girl she was looking for pounding on the door screaming at it to let her out. She was amazed that even while hysterical Brittany managed to look so beautiful and angelic, but she quickly pushed those thoughts away and ran to help her friend.

"I'll save you." Brittany heard the sweet voice of her best friend say. Santana leaned over and pulled the door open and lead her out.

"Oh… Um… Thanks San, but I thought you hated me?"

"I could never hate you, B. You're my best friend and I love you."

"Oh… I love you too, San. And thanks for saving me." Brittany said before she kissed Santana on the cheek.

"No problem, but next time can you try to remember to pull?"

* * *

I love Brittany! She is so cute and naive!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a few Glee CDs

Another two-in-one! WOW!

* * *

_Today my best friend and I decided to become a couple for 30 minutes, just to get everyone to shut up about it. When time was up, everyone gathered around to watch me give him an extremely convincing breakup speech, while crying and holding his hand. He then proceeded to fake a heart-attack, scream at the top of his lungs begging me to stay with him and then ran away into the distance telling us he no longer had a reason to exist. This is a pretty normal day for us. MLIA_

_A few days ago, I was in the lunch line with a few friends. Two of my friends are "going out" and were holding hands. The lunch lady saw this and said "Aww, love birds". So I walked in between them, put my arm around both of them and the lunch lady then said: "Ohh threesome". MLIA_

"I love the girl, I really do, but if she says that we would make a good couple one more time I might slap her. She knows your gay!" Mercedes fumed to Kurt after the thirteenth time that day Brittany mentioned them dating.

"I think I might have confused her when I had my brief identity crisis…"

"She is never going to stop until one of us gets a boyfriend or we date. So one of us needs to get a boyfriend."

"And by one of us you mean you, unless you are hiding a gay man. And if you are I don't know if I'll be responsible for what I do to you."

"Well, then, help me find a man. I'm sick of her telling us, 'Aww, you two are so cute together! You should date! We could double!' It was cute at first, but now-"

"Let me guess, Brittany still won't let it go?" Tina asked, joining the two in the music room.

"Yeah." Kurt and Mercedes answered in unison.

"Why don't you just fake date for a day or something then stage a huge break-up? That way Brittany will know that you two are not meant to be together and she will drop it."

"Tina, you are a genius!" Kurt yelled hugging the Asian. "Mercedes we have some planning to do after Glee."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Tomorrow, in front of Brittany, you are going to ask me out. And then sometimes throughout the day, again when Brittany's around, we will have a huge fight and break-up." Mercedes asked making sure she had the plan down.

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Mercedes stood next to Brittany, making small talk, as she waited for Kurt to ask her out. She was starting to regret agreeing to this because she had feeling for the boy before and didn't want those to resurface, but also, she was wondering how everyone would react. Only Tina, and most likely Artie, knew about there plan. Thank God it was Friday and it would give the population of McKinley High time to recover.

"Hey Brittany, Hey Mercedes." Kurt said, trying to sound a little shy, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, do you want to go somewhere private?"

"No. It's okay. Brittany can stay. I was just wondering if… um… if you would like to be my… um…" Then Kurt, trying to put out all the stops, mumbled the last part of his sentence.

"What was that?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Kurt finally asked as he produced a single red rose. If Mercedes didn't know he was gay and this was all just some plan she would have believed that the smaller boy was really asking her out.

"Um… yea." Mercedes answered, trying to sound as convincing as Kurt had been.

"I knew you two should date!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

Word got around the school fast that they were dating. Many thought it was just a joke or a stupid rumor. Some were shocked because they thought Kurt was gay. Some even thought that they were already dating. The Glee club members were asking questions throughout the day.

First there was Rachel's, "Are you trying to hide who you really are again, Kurt? You can meet with my Dad's if you want." Kurt just walked away from the drama queen before he spilled the secret, knowing she would tell.

Then there was Mike, Matt, and Santana just wondering what was going on. Mercedes tried beating around the bush and managed to until the cheerleader left, before she told Mike and Matt. Mainly because she didn't want Matt to get the idea that she was off the market.

Finn just congratulated both of them, but the most interesting reaction of all was Puck's.

"Dating?" Puck asked as her walked up to the two.

"Yes. Got a problem with it?" Kurt asked boldly.

"Besides the fact that you are gayer than a rainbow," He said this as he pointed at Kurt, then switched his gaze to Mercedes, "and you have a major crush on Matt. I don't think so."

"I'm obviously not gay. I dated Brittany and I'm dating Mercedes."

"Dating a girl doesn't make you any straighter, trust me." He said, giving Kurt's shoulder a light squeeze, before he walked away.

"Well, that was… odd." Kurt commented still looking after the long gone jock.

"Yeah it was… Well, I have to go to class. See you at lunch."

* * *

"Everyone is staring."

"Of course they are staring Kurt. We are fabulous. Come on, lets get lunch." Mercedes said as she grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him toward the lunch line.

As the two walked it seemed that all eyes were on them, at least to Kurt. But, when he looked around only one or two seemed to be looking there way. They two got their lunches and were about to pay when the lunch lady saw that they were holding hands.

"Aww. Young love. How cute. It's nice to see an interracial coup-" The lunch lady was saying until Puck came along behind them wrapping his arms around the so called couple. "Oh, a threesome. Well, to each there own."

"Oh, no. It's not… it's just me and-" Kurt tried to explain to the lady.

"You know us crazy kids! But, really I'm only in it for this hot piece of ass." Puck jokingly said as he pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt, not wanting to be embarrassed any further, paid for his and Mercedes food and left. Puck and Mercedes, who was trying not to laugh, followed. When they got to their seats Kurt rounded on Puck.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt whisper-yelled.

"It was just a joke. Chill out."

"You have to admit it was kind of funny." Mercedes said as she finally let her laughter out.

"Hey, tonight we are having another game night, you comin'?" Puck asked before the smaller boy could continue with his tantrum.

"Fine."

* * *

"You ready for the break-up?" Kurt asked Mercedes as they walked towards the music room, for once thankful for all the extra rehearsals they were having for regionals so that they only had to do this in front of the club.

"Yeah. Oh, I told Schue about this and he just laughed and said okay, I mean he already knew I had to miss for my dentist appointment, so he didn't care."

"Alright, let's go." Kurt entered the room first, checked to make sure Brittany was in the room, and texted Mercedes telling her to go.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mercedes screamed at Kurt.

"Where have I been? Last time I saw you, you were all over that one guy with that tacky, over-the-top graphic shirt!" Kurt yelled back just as loud.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the two scream at each other. The argument continued on for another five minutes before Mercedes ended the screaming with, "I wish I had never said yes to dating you!"

"Is that how you really feel?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes."

"Well, then I guess we should break-up."

"I guess so." Mercedes said, making her voice crack on the last word. She then ran out of the room.

The music room held many different emotions at this point. Rachel felt bad for the two, even though she suspected it was fake. Finn was confused. Santana didn't really care. Artie and Tina were trying to hide the fact that they wanted to laugh. Brittany felt like it was her fault. Mike and Matt quickly left the room so they could laugh, even though they said they were going to check on Mercedes. And Puck was slightly amused, but you couldn't tell by looking at his face.

"Nice break-up, Kurt." He said, trying to look like he was comforting the boy.

"Shut up, Puck."

"Kurt I am so sorry I pushed you two into dating! It's all my fault!" Brittany said as she hugged Kurt.

"It's not your fault. We were just not meant to date. We are just better off as friends." He said trying to calm her down.

"But, what if you can't be friends after this?"

"I promise you by Monday we will be back to the way we were."

"Really?"

"Promise."

* * *

Wow... I really got into this one... This is so much longer than the others... I don't if that means its good or just that there is even more crap... ANYWAY, reviews are welcome. :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing! But, I have a new and improved plan to kidnap... I mean borrow... Mark Salling... :D

So how about that episode! Made me love Burt Hummel even more! Can you say best dad ever!

* * *

_Today my friend and I spent an hour at target, in front of a security camera pretending to kill each other in various ways. Time well spent. MLIA_

_Some guys decided to chase me leading into an epic bike chase. I managed to swerve around every moving car. Feeling quite proud of this, I yelled back at the guys that they'd never catch me. Several seconds later, not only did they catch me, but I flipped over a parked car. MLIA_

'That wuz gr8! me & mike had to leave the room we were laughin 2 hard!' Matt texted Mercedes in the hallway as Mike and him tried to collect themselves enough to go back into the music room for Glee.

"I can't believe they believed that! Well, I can believe that Brittany believed it, but did you see Finn's face? Oh, man!" Mike said, wiping away the tears of laughter that still remained on his face.

"Finn isn't exactly the sharpest tool either." Matt replied as he read Mercedes reply. "Well, you ready to go back in?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Oh, Puck was wondering if we could pick up snacks for game night. You wanna go right after Glee?"

"Sure. Targets on the way to my house anyway." Said Matt, still texting Mercedes.

The two went back into the music room and assured Brittany (and Finn) that Mercedes was perfectly fine. Practice went fairly normally after the incident. And soon the boys were off to Target with a list of food and drinks that Puck handed them, which contained mostly just food, but also for some reason unknown to Mike (although Matt had an inkling) there was some really healthy food that he only knew existed because of his extremely health conscience mother and tea. But, he quickly forgot about it when Matt's text ringer went off for the tenth time since they got into the car.

"Why don't you just ask her out? You obviously like the girl, I mean you were texting her all Glee. And when you first saw her and Kurt together you looked like someone just killed your puppy." Matt looked at his best friend like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I don't know what you're talking about… I don't like her. We are just friends… Yup… Just friends…" Matt cursed himself for not being able to lie to Mike.

"Right… I'm going to pretend that you didn't just blatantly lie to me. Anyway, you better ask her out soon because someone is going to snatch her up for real."

"I know. But, what if he says no?" Matt sighed, "It'll just be weird at practice and I don't want her to feel awkward around me or obligated to say yes."

"Matt… Helen Keller could see that you two like each other! Just DO IT!" Mike told his friend as they arrived at their destination.

"I don't know… Are you sure?"

"Why don't you just ask Kurt tonight if he knows who she likes? Or do you want to go middle school and have me do it?" Mike teased his friend as he grabbed a shopping cart.

"I'll do it, asshole."

The two split the list and went their separate ways to get all the supplies for tonight. Half an hour later Matt found Mike making faces into one of the security cameras, with his shopping cart off to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wondering if the boy had finally snapped.

"Making faces. I figured whoever has to watch these taps must get bored so I thought I would entertain them for awhile. Wanna join?" Matt replied by parking his cart next to Mike's and pretended to kill his friend. To which Mike responded by falling down "dead" for a few seconds before dramatically rising from the dead a proceeded to "eat" his friends brains.

The two spent the better part of an hour killing each other over and over before they remembered that they still needed to buy the snacks and stop at Matt's before going to Puck's.

They bought the food and drove as fast as they could to Matt's to grab the games and leave. Unfortunately, Matt's brother, Tyler, and his friends were playing the one Matt really wanted, which resulted in the two arguing and ended, as always (for some unknown reason), ended in them having a bike race.

Mike didn't understand where or when this tradition of theirs had started, but he was extremely familiar with the routine. As always when he was there he stood at the finish so he could determine who won.

Matt and Tyler waited for the signal from Mike before they were off. They both dodged the people and cars as they headed towards the finish. Matt pulled ahead and probably would have won if at that moment Mercedes hadn't texted him. Matt, being completely heels over head for the girl, went to look at the text. When he thought back on the race he had to laugh because what happened next was just too funny.

Matt started to open the text as Mike was shouting at him to watch where he was going and his brother behind him trying to pass him. Matt looked up a split second before he hit the parked car and flipped over it, bike and all. Luckily, Matt landed in a pile of leaves in his neighbor's yard. He was fine other that a few scrapes here and there, but lost the race. Mike couldn't stand he was laughing so hard, Tyler was doing a victory dance, and Matt just continued to lay on the ground in shock.

After a few minutes passed Matt stood up, brushed the leaves off of him, told Tyler he would win next time, and then of course answered Mercedes text message.

"Are you done yet?" He said as he made his way over to his still laughing friend, who, by this point, had tears streaming down his face.

"That. Was. EPIC! I wish I got it on tape."

"Let's just go to Puck's." Matt walked towards the car trying to ignore the random bouts of laughter still coming from Mike.

"I can't wait until the guys hear about this!"

'It's going to be a long night…' Matt thought to himself as his text ringer went off again. 'At least it wasn't in front of Mercedes…'

* * *

I'm not sure how I feel about this one... But I needed some Mike and Matt in my world!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**I am now the proud owner of Glee! (someone whispers in ear) That was a DREAM? Well, never mind. I don't in fact own Glee...

So... these last two chapters haven't been my best, but I hope you enjoy them anyways. :P

* * *

_Last week, I went over my friend's house to play Wii for the first time. I was being extra careful during our bowling game, wearing the wrist strap, because I didn't want to accidentally throw the Wii remote at the TV like in all those commercials. Keeping my grip extra tight, my hand began to sweat. As I was swinging to bowl, the remote slipped out of my hand and hit me in the face. The sad thing is, it's the only strike I ever got. MLIA_

Peels of laughter broke out as Mike explained why the two were late; Matt tried not to laugh at his own misfortune.

"Too bad there is no tape of this! That would be my new favorite movie!" Artie teased.

After several minutes the laughter and teasing had died down and the boys settled themselves in with the food Matt and Mike had brought over. Matt noticed how Puck seemed to know that Kurt wouldn't eat the junk the others were eating and handed him a yogurt and water, but wasn't exactly sure what to make of it, however he made a mental note to have a little chat with Puck later.

While the boys ate they tried to explain to Finn that Kurt and Mercedes were faking, but the boy just kept getting confused and instead of listening to their explanations again he suggested they set up the Wii.

Kurt watch in amusement as the others took turns at the Wii sports game, but was apprehensive about actually playing in fear that he would end up breaking something with the remote. He was content, he was having fun with "the guys" while at the same times getting to watch his crush. Kurt watched for a while without anyone realizing he hadn't played yet, and they probably wouldn't have if he hadn't announced to everyone that he was getting another water and was wondering if anyone else wanted anything. That is the moment when Puck realized that the petite soprano had yet to play the game and he was determined to get Kurt to play.

"Hey." Kurt jumped at the voice because he didn't know anyone had followed him to the kitchen.

"Hello, Noah. I would have gotten something for you. You didn't need to come in here."

"We don't have what I want in the refrigerator. Anyway, why aren't you playing the game?"

"I just don't really want to. I don't think video games are really my thing…" Kurt tried to avoid the real reason he didn't want to play the Wii.

"You seemed to like it last week and you looked like you wanted to give it a try when you were watching Finn and me."

"That's not what I wanted to try…" Kurt mumbled under his breath so Puck wouldn't hear.

"So, why aren't you playing?" Puck persisted.

Kurt sighed knowing that he would give into the boy, "I'm afraid that I'll end up throwing the remote and breaking something. Okay."

"That is why there is a strap. Now you are going in there and playing me in bowling." Puck tried to steer Kurt back towards the living room, but Matt walked up and grabbed Kurt's arm.

"Kurt, can I borrow you for a second?"

"Um… Sure…" Kurt was confused by the boy's obvious nerves.

Puck sat on the counter waiting for Kurt and Matt's return wondering what they could be talking about. Many different things came to mind, most of which he prayed were not true.

In the other room Matt was trying to discreetly ask Kurt about Mercedes, but was failing miserably. Kurt finally just told that he _thought_ she like him, but if he wanted a real answer to just ask the girl out.

Puck was still sitting on the counter when the boys finished their conversation. He tried to look casual, but Matt knew better and made another note to talk to his friend. As soon as Kurt was within arms reach Puck grabbed him and demanded a game of Wii bowling.

Puck was trying to go easy on Kurt, but his first six frames totaled seventeen. They kept telling him to keep his wrist straight and a ton of other things that supposedly helped, but did nothing for Kurt's dismal score. In his frustration the remote slipped out of Kurt's hand and, because the strap was around his wrist, hit him in the face and splitting his lip, which caused Puck to spring into action.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good… my lip's bleeding, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Come on. I'll get you some ice"

He led the boy into the kitchen and gave him a damp paper towel to clean the blood off.

"I am such a klutz. I told you it was a bad idea for me to play, Noah!" Kurt scolded the jock.

"You may have hit yourself in the face, but you did get a strike." He said as he tried to find the ice pack.

"Great. The only strike I get and I end up bleeding."

"It's not that bad. Your lip will have a little cut and will probably be a little swollen. Now stop talking or you might split your lip more."

After making sure that Kurt cleaned off all the blood Puck gently pressed the ice pack against his lip. The boys looked at each other both feeling a little awkward.

"Well, you can do that." Puck said handing over the ice pack, the closeness being a little much for him at the moment.

"Yeah… Um… Thanks for the ice…" Kurt unusually stumbled over his words.

"Well, I guess we found another game you shouldn't play." Puck joked trying to rid the room of the uncomfortable silence that had fallen.

"Hey, I liked Grand Theft Auto! You took it away from me!"

* * *

I wonder what Matt is going to talk to Puck about... hmmmm... Well, you should find out within the next two chapters. :DDD

Reviews are always accepted and appreciated. :D

Much love, IM OUT!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I yet again do not own Glee. If I did Kurt and Puck would be much more than friends!

I'm sorry about the long(er) wait, but I hope this appeases you all. I should be uploading another chapter within the next two days (hopefully...)

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Steelers fans please take no offense. I don't own many pro football teams, so I just picked one at random. :)

_

* * *

_

Today was the Superbowl and I was bored watching it, as I don't really know football well. Near the end of it, in the 4th quarter, number 69 got a penalty for "Unnecessary Roughness;" it made my night, and have a new love of football. MLIA

_A little while ago, I was walking with two friends (a male and female). My female friend got a phone call from her mum, asking where she was. While she was trying to explain, my male friend said, in the scariest voice, 'it's okay, she's safe with us'. I knew I was friends with him for a reason. MLIA_

"Hey Puck, Kurt, the game is on." Finn called to the kitchen from the living room.

"You wanna go watch the game?" Puck asked, knowing that Kurt would probably rather listen to Rachel talk for an hour.

"Uh… Sure. You know, it's funny, but even though I was on the team and my dad tried many, many, MANY times to explain it to me… I still don't understand the game." Kurt told Puck as they walked back to the living room.

"How is that even possible?" Puck was shocked by the smaller boy's statement.

"I don't know… Maybe you can try to explain it one day." Kurt said, trying not to sound hopeful about the idea.

"Yeah, I can't have one of my guy friends not understand football!" Puck's thoughts raced with ways that he could get closer to Kurt through teaching him football.

After that there wasn't much conversation from anyone, everyone, minus Kurt, was too busy yelling at the screen. Kurt tried to get into the game, but was soon bored and started texting Mercedes.

'Heyy gurly. what are you up too?'

'Not much baby, me n the gurlz decided that since u boyz were havin a weekly thingy that we should do that same 2 get 2 no each other better. u'

'Thats cool. we (the boys) are watching football :P so, what are you going to do? sleepover?'

'Yeah, later, we'll prolly hav sum gurly games and talk about boyz ;)'

'Wish i could come. but speaking of boys… i know someone who likes youuu… ;)'

'Whowhowho?'

'I dont know if i should tell you…'

As Kurt teased Mercedes, Matt took the opportunity to talk to Puck and dragged him from the room.

"What are you doing? The game-"

"I need to talk to you." Matt said to explain his sudden action.

"Can it wait until after the game?" an impatient Puck asked.

"No, I don't want to be interrupted."

"Fine. What do you SOOO desperately need to talk to me about?" the sarcasm was rich in Puck's voice.

"Are you messing with Kurt?" Matt bluntly asked his friend.

"What?"

"Are you messing with him? Because he may not be my closest friend, but I don't want him to be hurt."

"No I am not messing with him!"

"So… Do you… um… like him?" Matt asked tentatively.

"Um… I don't know what-" He tried to avoid the question, but Matt knew Puck very well.

"Puck! Answer the question. Do you like Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, okay. I like him, but he likes Finn. So, it doesn't matter." Puck said, a little defeated as he stated the last bit.

"Puck… I'm going to give you some advice that a pretty smart guy gave to me, 'Stop being a pussy and ask her out!'"

"Who said that?"

"Kurt. Why don't you hang out with him more alone? Oh, and just so you know… He hasn't liked Finn for awhile." Matt tried to walk back to the living room, but was pulled back by Puck.

"How do you know that?" Puck demanded.

"He told me when we were talking earlier. Come on, let's go back to the game."

Puck thought deeply about the things Matt had said to him and wondered if Kurt really was over Finn. But he lost track of his thoughts as soon as he looked at the game and saw a fumble.

While Puck and Matt were talking, Kurt was slowly giving into Mercedes pleas. Finally, the boy broke and told the girl that the boy she had been crushing on since he joined Glee, and probably before, was crushing on her just as hard. Mercedes sent him a singular 'REALLY!' before, what he assumed, jumping around her room completely forgetting her anything else, like texting Kurt.

Since Mercedes had appeared to have momentarily forgotten her best friend, Kurt decided to attempt to get into the game. As soon as he started watching there was a penalty and Kurt just heard over the boy's groans that number 69 had gotten the penalty for unnecessary roughness. Seeing as the other boys were thoroughly upset because of the penalty, Kurt tried to contain his laughter, but couldn't.

"What's so funny? Don't tell me you're a Steelers fan?" Mike asked Kurt from across the room.

"Uh… funny youtube video." Kurt thanked all fashion and phone Gods that he was still holding his phone.

The boys all rolled their eyes and went back to the game. Again Kurt tried to get into it, but soon became bored and stared out the window, daydreaming. He did that until his phone rang.

"Guys, be quiet. My dad's calling." The boys stopped talking fairly quickly.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Kurt. Where are you?"

Just then Kurt's phone was taken from his hand from Mike, who had snuck up behind him, and said in the deepest voice he could muster, "Don't worry Mister Hummel. We'll take good care of your boy. He is safe with us!" Mike finished off with an evil laugh before hanging up.

"Michael Chang! Give me back the phone!"

After a small game of keep away Kurt got his phone back and called his dad back to explain that his friends are idiots. Once Kurt got off the phone and beat Mike with a pillow, the boys finished watching their game and were about to leave for the night when Kurt brought up something he was sure he would probably regret: that the girl were having a sleepover tonight…


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing… But, I'm getting closer…

So… I am apologizing for this chapter ahead of time. I've been trying to write this for awhile, but every time I tried: nothing! Oh, and I'm sorry about the long wait! Stupid blocks :(

* * *

_Today I had a foam sword fight with my best friend and a light saber fight with my boyfriend. They are both men over 6 ft. I'm a 5'5" petite woman. I kicked their asses. MLIA_

"Wait… the girls are having a sleepover?" Mike asked Kurt to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah… I was going to call Mercedes and tell her I might stop by. Why do you care?" Kurt could see the wheels in the other boy's minds turning and he didn't like it.

"We should crash it!" Matt shouted out the one phrase Kurt was afraid of hearing. All the other boys were nodding in agreement.

While the boys speculated about what the girls would be doing (pillow fights, etc.) Kurt could only wonder how he could warn the girls without the boys knowing. And it finally hit him, the perfect idea…

"I think I know a way to get you guys in..." Immediately all conversation stopped and all eyes were on Kurt, "I'll go over as 'one of the girls' and sneak you in during the sleepover, I would say everyone would be settled in enough by around ten. What do you think?"

The boy's didn't even have to think over Kurt's plan; they loved the idea of a man on the inside. But, they all forgot that Kurt was an honorary girl…

**[Mercedes' House]**

"So they think they can just sneak into our sleepover? How did they think that was gonna work?"

After leaving the boy's Kurt called an emergency meeting with Mercedes and Tina so he could tell them about the boy's plan. After hearing at they text the girls a shorter version of Kurt's story and started to think up ways to prank the boys, but so far they couldn't come up with anything. And then it came to Tina…

"I think I have something. How about an ambush?"

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked the quieter female as Kurt stared on in curiosity.

"Well, Kurt could text them to come over and when they do we would be hidden in the bushes or something out front. Then when they go to the door, they will wait until Kurt lets them in, and we can jump out and ambush them!"

"That actually sounds kind of fun. But, we would need something to ambush them which. I'm pretty sure that five boys, four of which are football players would be threatened by a bunch of girls. We need… I don't know what we need."

"Mercedes, don't your brothers have those foamy nerf swords?" Kurt asked his best friend.

"Yeah, they have a ton. Why are you-" it finally dawned on her, "Oh! I don't know if there will be enough for all seven of us, but they also have some nerf guns we could use."

"Good."

**[Rachel's House]**

"Is everyone clear on the plan?" Mercedes asked all the girls.

"Why don't they just ask to come over?" Brittany asked with this vacant stare.

"Brittany, they wanted to spy on us." Tina tried to explain to the cheerleader.

"But, why?"

"It's a game. We have to do this to win." Santana told her friend, knowing her questioning wouldn't stop.

"Oh… okay!"

"Anyway, who wants a gun?"

The girls (and Kurt) decided on their "weapons" and hiding places and after a few tiny arguments, they were ready for their surprise attack. They decided that Kurt would tell them to come over at 10 and, just to be safe, they would be in position by 9:50.

**[9:55]**

Everyone was in position; Quinn and Rachel were in the house because Quinn had to pee every five minutes and Rachel didn't want to risk kneeling in dirt. Santana, Brittany, and Tina were waiting to pounce down from their spots in the tree. Mercedes was hidden behind a bush near the front door. And Kurt was behind a bush on the far side of the lawn. They all were anticipating the boys arrival…

**[10:03]**

As soon as the boys walked up to the door all hell broke loose. Quinn shot her gun from a window, just so she wouldn't hurt the baby, and Rachel decided to shoot from the opposite window, mainly because she didn't want to "get into the middle and possible get hurt." The three in the tree pounced down with their form swords, and lights sabers and attacked without hesitation. Mercedes and Kurt took the opposite corners of Rachel and Quinn and let loose.

The boys were in complete shock and didn't know how to react. One moment they were thinking they were going to sneak in and scare the girls and the next they were being ambushed by six girls and Kurt, all with weapons. A few tried to take the swords/sabers away from the three mainly attacking them, but you would have thought they had training the way they were moving.

After about ten minutes of attacking, the girls, mainly Rachel, thought that they had "learned their lesson."

"Kurt, what the heck. I thought you were gonna get us in!" Mike said, trying to sound angry, but couldn't stop the laughter from entering his voice.

"You boys seem to forget that I will always be one of the girls." Kurt replied with a voice that made the other boys feel like they should have known that.

"You know, if you wanted to come to the sleepover you could have just asked." Quinn told the boys with an innocent little voice.

"So, can we?" the boys looked up, hopefully, at the girls and Kurt.

"Well, maybe if you would have asked before… But, tonight is a girl's night only. Sorry." The boys were left outside still in a bit of shock as the girls (and Kurt) walked inside to continue their sleepover.

* * *

Again... I feel the need to apoligize. I swear the next chapter will be better! And definately up a lot sooner! (It's already started, promise!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Yet again, I own nothing… sad, sad day.

Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but it's summer and it's pretty out so I want to swim, so stop bugging me! lol, jk! :-P

* * *

_A few days a go, I fell asleep at my friend's birthday party in the floor. I woke up with 1 and a half blue legs, a purple heart on my thigh that said I __**LOVE**__ Logan(My boyfriend)half a marker mustache, and marker on my chest. My friend proceeds to say avatar transformation 50% complete. Can you say heavy sleeper? MLIA_

_I'm spending the night at my friend's house and she has passed out. She talks in her sleep. She just said, in a voice that sounded completely awake, "No Darth Vader, I am YOUR father." I love my friend. MLIA_

"That was awesome! We should do that more often!" Mercedes exclaimed when all the girls (and Kurt) were back in the house and settled on the couches and chairs.

"What? Attack unsuspecting people or shoot people with nerf guns?" Quinn joked with the larger black girl.

"Both!"

After a few more minutes of discussion of the ambush they decided to put on some movies and have their girl talk. They learned a lot about each other that without this little bonding experiment would have gone unknown, like:

-Santana and Puck never actually had sex

-This was Rachel's first ever slumber party

-Kurt had an older brother that lived in New York and he planned to move in with him after graduation

-Tina and Mike are cousins

The girls became closer as the night went on, Santana even admitted to not wanting to kill Rachel… as much.

After many hours of talking everyone but Kurt, Santana, and Quinn started to drift off. That's when Santana got the brilliant idea of making Rachel's first slumber party a memorable one. She decided that the perfect way to do that was by doing the "classic," as she said, slumber party pranks. It didn't take much convincing to get Kurt and Quinn to help.

The trio started off by putting not one or two, but all of her bras in the freezer. After that little adventure things started to get a little crueler, like how the duct taped her to the floor. But the best thing they did was what they wrote all over her. But they made sure to use washable markers because they didn't want to hear Rachel complain if it wouldn't come off.

Kurt took over writing on her legs as the girls did the arms and torso. When they were finished she had song lyrics from Wicked all over her legs, a heart surrounding her and Jesse's initials, a curly mustache, random doodles, and across her back was decorated by: Kurt, Quinn, and Santana.

Overall it took a little over a half hour to write all over Rachel. The trio was amazed that she didn't wake up, although one time she did stir, but that was because they were laughing at what Brittany was saying in her sleep.

They weren't sure what she was dreaming about but the girl said, in a voice that seemed more awake than she sounded when she was conscious, "No Darth Vader, I am YOUR father!" The blond then proceeded to have a five minute long conversation with herself ending with her telling "Darthy," as she nicknamed him, that killing people is wrong and he should go apologize for all the mean things he did.

The trio decided, no matter Rachel's reaction to their harmless pranks, that they should have a slumber party again.

* * *

I reworte this ending a few times, but each way seemed rushed... oh well. It's two and I'm tired... lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing... But I'm working on it! I really am!

Sorry for the long wait(again... lol), but I had a million things I needed to do. But here it is [and it's a longer chapter!] So, I hope you enjoy it :)

_

* * *

_

The other day I was sitting in Algebra 2 when I looked over and saw my neighbor playing with an origami dinosaur. When I asked if he had made it he replied, "Yes do you want one?" Guess who now has an army of 40 paper dinosaurs and a new best friend. MLIA

[slightly mentioned…]

_Today I was sitting in class crying because my boyfriend broke up with me. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I turned around the boy behind me handed me an origami dinosaur. I think I found my next one. MLIA_

_Today, I broke up with my boyfriend of 2 years, so I was kinda mad and didn't feel like talking to anyone. My guy best friend decides after 9 calls and 5 text that he is gonna drive over to my house, let himself in, pick up my phone call me, hand me my phone and leaves to go sit in his car just to ask me if I was okay. I love you Best friend. MLIA_

_Today, I received a text message from my crush asking me out. I looked at the time received, and it said 11:11. I realized that my wish was granted without me even thinking it. MLIA_

"So, are you sure he likes me and is gonna ask me out?" Mercedes asked Kurt for the fifth time since he picked her up twenty minutes ago.

"Yes. And if you ask me one more time I will take all your shoes and sick them to the bottom of a lake."

"Sorry. It's just a little hard to believe that he'd like me."

"How is it hard to believe? You are fabulous! You have a great sense of fashion, are beautiful, and have an amazing voice! If I weren't dating I would totally want to date you. Now, stop getting down on yourself and accept the fact that you are hot and he wants your luscious body." Kurt told Mercedes, not understanding how his best friend couldn't see how amazing she was.

"Thanks Kurt, but… never say luscious again…"

"I'll never say it again if you stop asking me about Matt!" Kurt said as the bell rang, "Well, Ill see you later darling."

The two parted ways, Kurt going to English, Mercedes going to history. Mercedes walked with a smile on her face, happy that her crush on Matt was going to become more. Then she saw it. She saw some stupid, blonde bimbo from the Cheerios! flirting with Matt, touching his arm. At first she was only a little jealous, but only after she saw the Cheerio! kiss Matt on the cheek and saw Matt only smile and say something was she heart broken. She knew it was too good to be true, she knew Kurt had the wrong information.

Over on the other end of the hall Matt was looking for Mercedes when one of the Cheerios! came up to him. He met her a few times before, bet couldn't remember her name. She kept talking to him, but Matt didn't really know what was being said because he was still looking for Mercedes. Out of nowhere the girl leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Matt simply smiled and told the girl that he was interested in someone else and he was sorry if he somehow managed to lead her on. That's when he saw Mercedes looking over at him and the girl with tears in her eyes. He wanted to go over and explain, but she bolted before he even moved. Matt was about to run after her, but the bell rang. All he could do was sigh and walk to class.

Mercedes really didn't feel like going to class and probably would have skipped the rest of the day if it weren't for that damn history test. She was proud of herself that she didn't actually let any of her tears spill over until she was in the math room, but as soon as she was in her seat everything she was holding back spilled over. All she could think was that she was glad that she sat in the back and was hoping beyond hope that no one would notice her.

After five minutes with no one noticing her she thought she got lucky, but she forgot Artie was in her class and sat next to her.

"Hey, Mercedes, how are- oh. What's wrong?" Artie asked after seeing his friend in such a state.

"Nothing." She was embarrassed that a boy she wasn't even dating had this affect on her.

"It's obviously not nothing, but I understand if you don't wanna tell me. Here." Artie handed Mercedes an origami dinosaur.

With a shaky laugh the black girl took the dinosaur.

"Thanks, Artie. Where did you get this?"

"Tina was looking up origami online and taught me to make some stuff."

"Well, thanks. Um… can you do me a favor?" Mercedes asked only continuing when Artie nodded, "Could you tell Kurt that I went home. I'm only here right now because of the test."

"Sure, but you know he is gonna wanna know what's wrong."

"I know…" Mercedes said quietly as she took her test from the teacher and began writing.

**[later in the hall]**

"Kurt, Mercedes wanted me to tell you that she went home." Was the first thing Artie said when he saw the effeminate boy.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked confused and concerned.

"She wouldn't tell me why, but she was in tears for most of history…"

"What. I don't… Did she say anything that would give you a hint as to why she was upset? Anything at all?"

"Nope. Sorry." Artie continued onto his next class, not wanting to be late, leaving Kurt to wonder what had gotten his friend so upset so fast.

"Kurt, have you seen Mercedes? I've been looking for her all morning." Matt interrupted Kurt's thought process.

"No. She went home, Artie said she was really upset."

"Oh, damn it." Matt put his head in his hands and leaned against the locker.

"What? You can ask her out tomorrow."

"No, it's just… I think it's my fault…"

"What did you do!" The small soprano rounded on the larger jock.

"Nothing! Just listen. I was waiting for her this morning and this Cheerio! was talking to me. I didn't think anything of it and just kept looking for Mercedes. Then this girl kisses me and I told her to back off, but Mercedes saw, or at least I'm pretty sure she saw. But, I didn't have a chance to explain. And now she probably won't ever give me a chance."

"Oh… Let me fix this."

Kurt walked away, muttering something about how he always has to solve everything.

Throughout the rest of the school day Kurt tried texting and calling, but with no answer. Mercedes always answers his texts. After the ninth call and twelfth text Kurt was starting to get frustrated. He was really starting to worry about her, he'd never heard of her being this upset before. He needed to make her listen.

Kurt finally decided that he would just make her answer the phone. After school the boy drove to his friend's house and let himself in, going straight to Mercedes room.

When he entered the room Kurt saw his best friend laying on her bed staring blankly up at the ceiling. He could practically taste her misery. He needed to draw her out of this and make her listen.

"'Cedes." No response.

"Mercedes." Still nothing.

"Mercedes Jones answer me!" The girl only blinked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he was yelling at her.

"That's it." Kurt pulled out his phone and once again called his best friend. Only this time he answered the phone for her, forced it into her hand, put her hand to her face, and went to sit in the hall.

"Mercedes Jones you better listen to me. You need to get out of bed and stop being such a GIRL! I never thought you would be the one to mope over a boy! Now, get up and talk to me!"

During Kurt's little rant Mercedes realized what she was doing and was ashamed. She was not the type of girl to let a boy get her this upset. Kurt was right, she was being ridiculous. Matt was the one missing out, not her.

"Kurt. You can come in the room and stop yelling now." Mercedes said quietly through the phone.

As soon as he entered the room, the black girl ambushed the small white boy with a gargantuan hug.

"Thank you. I was being stupid. I think I just had my hopes up too high that someone actually liked me. It was dumb."

"'Cedes, honey, your not stupid, just getting wrong information. And obviously spending too much time with me and becoming a drama queen."

"I love you." She said through a laugh.

"Now can I tell you what I wanted to tell you all the times I called and texted?" Without waiting for an answer Kurt continued, "Matt really does like you and wants to ask you out-"

"Then why did I see that girl kissing him?"

"You are aware that the Cheerios! are mainly sluts, right? That girl was flirting with him and kissed him. If you would have waited for him to explain before running away he would have told you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't tell you if he liked you if he didn't. And I already told him that if he is playing you I will kill him and no one will find the body."

"I hope I didn't screw it up by being such a girl. He probably thinks I'm crazy now."

"I guess you'll have to wait and see. Come on, mani-pedi's on me."

**[end of the day]**

"Bye Kurt, I'll see you tomorrow. And thanks for the mani-pedi's!" Mercedes called to her friend from her porch as he left.

After cheering her up and their mani-pedi's the two sat around and watched some old movies that always made them happy. But, Mercedes still kept thinking that, even though Matt had liked her and was going to ask her out, she screwed it up and he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

Mercedes shook her head to clear her thoughts and started walking up to her room. While getting ready for bed her phone chimed telling her she had a text. Without looking at who it was from Mercedes opened the message and read, "'Cedes. i'm sorry 'bout today. kurt said he explained 'bout the misunderstandin & i hope u'll consider goin out w/ me? –Matt"

Mercedes practically dropped her phone in shock. She read and reread the text to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The third time she read it she noticed the received time read "11:11." She thought, with much amusement, that she got her wish by, for once, not thinking about it. With that she replied with a quick, and teasing, "ask me tomorrow…"

And with a smile on her face, Mercedes went to bed.

* * *

I really hope you all liked it. I'll try to update soon, but knowing me it won't happen :-P

I love you all! :DDD


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Got it?

Sorry about the long wait. School stuff... :-P

* * *

_Today, my mom told me that when I was 6, I turned down the chance to ride with Prince Charming on his parade float in Disney World. So, basically I will never have a boyfriend if Prince Charming isn't good enou__gh for my high standards. MLIA _

_Today, my boyfriend broke up with me. My dad offered to let me use the truck because it has "great four wheel drive and can run ov__er anything." Thanks dad. MLIA_

_Yesterday, I found out that my boyfriend of 6 months had been cheating on me. I was really depressed about it, so I texted my bestie to see if she wanted to come over and cheer me up. A couple hours passed when I finally got a text back from her saying to meet her at my ex's house. When I got there I found a bunch of people with megaphones standing on his front lawn. My friend handed me a mic and everyone simultaneously sang "gives you hell" by the All American Rejects. We ended up waking up his whole house, which included all the friends he had over. The look on his face was priceless, and i can safely say I have the bestest best friend ever! MLIA_

Rachel couldn't believe she fell for that ass. She knew it was a bad idea, everyone made sure to tell her that, but she did it anyway and now she was covered in poor unborn baby chicks. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the parking lot. All Rachel knew was that her heart was in pieces, she couldn't stop crying, and the smell (and sight) of the eggs were making her a little nauseous. She knew she should move, but just didn't have the strength to do so.

Kurt was on his way to his car ready to head home when he heard this strange squeaking type sound. He tried to ignore it, but curiosity got the best of him and he made his way towards the noise. He just passed Puck's monstrosity of a truck when he saw it, or her rather. He saw a crumpled up version of Rachel, he could tell because of the atrocity of her outfit. As he got closer Kurt could see how truly distraught the diva was. Kurt didn't think he could ever feel anything but annoyance when it came to Rachel Berry, but seeing her curled in a ball, puffy red eyes, tears streaming down her face and soaking her shirt, and covered with eggs… He could help but to hate whomever did this to her. No one, not ever Rachel, deserved this.

"Rachel… Are you okay?" Rachel jumped, not knowing Kurt was there.

"I'm fine. Just go." She tried and failed to say with a steady voice.

"No. Now, you are going to come with me to get cleaned up. Come on."

Rachel looked at the hand Kurt had extended towards her, wondering whether or not this was some joke, wondering if he just wanted to get a photo and then show the entire school. But when she looked into his eyes she could tell that this wasn't some sick joke, and she grabbed his hand.

When they got to Kurt's house Kurt had Rachel wait for him to grab a towel -having used the one from his car for her to sit on because she was not ruining his baby- for her to get most of the egg off her before she entered the house. After she showered Kurt gave her some of his sweats and started to rewash her hair just to make sure that they were no more eggs in her hair.

"So… Who did it?" Kurt asked as he massaged shampoo into her hair.

"Vocal Adrenaline. I can't believe Jesse would do that! I'm never going to find someone ever again. Once when I was little my dads took me to Disney World and I turned down the chance to ride with Prince Charming in the parade. Prince Charming! I mean he's supposed to be perfect and I turned him down! How am I ever going to find someone to fit those standards? They have to be better that Prince-"

"Rachel, honey, calm down. You're becoming hysterical again. You will find someone else. Besides he is a jerk. Although I really didn't think he was capable of this… You know… If you want to borrow my baby for a little spin or want to take a ride with me she has great four wheel drive. Runs over anything. And I know a few people who will help us hide the body and clean the car… Just saying…"

"Thanks for the offer…" She said with a bit of her confidence returning to her voice. "Kurt, why are you helping me? I thought you hated me."

"We may not be great friends or anything, but I don't hate you. And even if I did I couldn't just leave you sitting there. No one deserves that! Well, except Jesse…" He said simply as he rinsed her hair. "There. If there was any left before, it's gone now."

"Thank you, Kurt. For everything."

"No thanks needed. Want to watch Grease?"

"Sure."

"Who turns down Prince Charming?" Rachel just looked at the small boy next to her and started to laugh for the first time in what seemed like ages.

**[later in the day]**

When Finn got home from Sheets-N-Things he was surprised to find Rachel asleep on the couch. He was just about to wake her up when Kurt walked in the room and motioned for him to follow him.

"What's Rachel doing here?" Finn asked once they were in the kitchen.

Kurt explained everything Jesses and Vocal Adrenaline had done to her. The hatred Finn held for Jesse before was nothing compared to the utter hatred and loathing he felt towards him now. He knew he couldn't personally attack the boy or do something like slash his tires again, but he had to think of something to at least make Rachel feel better.

"We need to do something…" He finally said.

"I was hoping you would say that. Call up everyone in Glee and tell them to meet at Mercedes. She knows they are coming." Kurt said not giving Finn a single clue what they were doing.

"Okay, but… what are we doing?"

**[even later in the day]**

Two hours ago Kurt told Finn his plan and left to tell everyone else. He had been ordered to get Rachel to "the spot" when told and to not tell Rachel anything. Luckily Rachel only asked when Finn got there and he didn't have to think of a lie. The trouble was keeping Rachel from leaving to go home. She was starting to get suspicious when finally Kurt texted Finn telling him to get to "the spot." It was time.

"Finn Hudson! Where are we going?" Rachel demanded as Finn started the car.

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." He said simply.

After only a few minutes of driving they turned onto a street had become very familiar with.

"Why are we here? Take me home!" Rachel couldn't fathom why Finn would take her here. Why in all the places in Lima would he take her to Jesse St. James house?

"Trust me." Finn said simply parking directly in front of His house.

As soon as they parked the other Gleeks got out of their cars that were parked in various places on the street and walked over to Finn and Rachel.

"What is going on? You guys aren't going to do something illegal are you? I won't be a part of that!"

"Relax. We just thought you would like to sing Jesse St. Jackass a little song." Matt said with a little smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when you sang 'Gives You Hell' to me? Well, we thought you could do the same type of thing for Jesse. Make him realize what he is missing."

"Oh… What songs?" Rachel asked slightly interested, as it did involve singing.

"'Gives You Hell,' of course. 'Why Did I Ever Like You' by P!nk if you know it. Songs like that." Quinn suggested.

"Okay. Um… Is he home? Are we just going to sing from down here?" Rachel asked for once in her life actually nervous.

"Yes to both. You can do this Rachel." Finn said seeing that she was in fact scared.

"Okay…"

Rachel sang like never before and the look on Jesse's face when he looked out his window only to see Rachel and the other Gleeks was priceless. They sang all the songs they thought of that would tell Jesse that he was a jerk before they left without a word to the amazed Jesse.

**[on the way to Rachel's house]**

"Thank you Finn, Kurt. That was great."

"It was all Finn's idea." Kurt said giving Finn a look that said he should just go with it.

"Oh. Thanks a lot, Finn. Nobodies ever done something like that for me before."

"Your welcome."

* * *

I hope this wasn't too terrible... I'm a little out of practice... :-P


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything… But, I'm still working on it! I have a new plan!

**A/N:** I am sososososo very sorry that it has taken me this long to update. I'm a bad, bad author. Things have been really crazy and then when I finally did have time my computer had to be sent in to be fixed. So, I hope this chapter will make up for the time I've been away.

**A/N2:** Just so you know I might not be adding in the new characters from this season. Or if I do it probably won't be all of them, but I'm still debating on this. And I'm also debating on whether or not Matt will be transferring… I probably will keep him, but as of right now it is still in the air.

**A/N3:** This chapter doesn't all connect really as one, other than it all happens in the same day and it's all about Quinn, pretty much. I was having a little trouble trying to fit them together, but I hope it will be okay. I guess I'll see from your reviews (hinthint). I just needed certain things to happen before I finally get to regional's for them. lol

_

* * *

_

Last week I had a dream that my friend became a murderer because he didn't want anyone finding out that he was gay. A few days later, he came out at told me that he was gay, then threatened to stab me with a pen if I told anyone. I feel like I predicted the future. MLIA.

_Today this guy was being really annoying in Spanish. A kind of dorky, quiet kid said, "Jon, the sound of your voice makes my unborn children cry." Always the quiet ones. MLIA. _

_A few months ago my english teacher was explaining what he wanted in an introduction. He said " a good intro is like foreplay. i don't want you to rip your clothes off right away-seduce me" the whole time looking right at a boy in the front row. I love my school. _

_Today, during band rehearsal, our director was warning us what would happen if we were late for our performance on Monday. In the middle of her speech, one of the trombone players yelled out, "Better late than pregnant!". We got a ten minute break because she couldn't stop laughing. MLIA _

* * *

"Quinn I have something I need to talk to you about…" Puck said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Quinn looked at him, wondering what could have the self proclaimed badass in this state.

"What is it?

"I have to tell you something that you might not like, I'm-"

The rest of the glee club entered the room, cutting off Puck.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Tina asked with a smile.

That's when hell broke loose. Puck went crazy. For Quinn it was like in slow motion, watching the father of her child brutally murder their teammates, their friends. She tried to stop him, but she could move. When the rest of the club was dead Puck turned on her. Quinn thought it was the end. She was positive she was next.

"Puck… Why did you do this?" Quinn cried.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone to know. I was only gonna tell you because, well, I got you preggo." The boy rambled.

"What… What don't you want people to know?"

"That I'm gay…"

* * *

"Hey Puck, I had the craziest dream about you last night. You ki- Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine just trying to convince myself… Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Yeah, sure." Quinn led him to an empty classroom, wondering what was wrong with Puck the whole way. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"I have to tell you something. Something you might not like. I felt like, because I knocked you up, I should tell you first, well… second, I mean Matt knows-"

"Puck you're starting to scare me a little. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong per say… I'm… I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now, but I wasn't sure how you would react and I really hope you take it okay." Puck rambled and for the first time Quinn saw something she never saw in Puck, fear.

"Puck, just tell me."

"Just know I still love you. I'll always love you. I just don't love you like I used to love you-"

"PUCK!"

"Sorry."

"What is it?"

"I'm gay. Well, bi actually…" There was a pause that seemed to last hours, then…

"Wow. Weird…"

"I know. Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad. You can't help what you are can you?" Quinn rubbed Puck's shoulder hoping to ease his tension. "This is really weird because I had this dream last night that you were killing people because you didn't want them to know you were gay."

"That is weird… But if you tell anyone Quinn, I will kill you." Quinn looked up at Puck shocked. "I'm just kidding, relax. Just, please don't tell anyone." The confident Puck seemed to have returned. "Let me walk my baby mama to class.

'I wonder why he decided to tell me now… I'll have to talk with him later…'

* * *

'Could I blame his murder on the baby hormones? I mean, no one would really miss him. Azimo is an ass; I could probably get away with it… Even Schue looks like his about to kill him.' Quinn thought as she tried to glare a hole in the back of Azimo's head.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted when Mercedes slipped her a note.

_Quinn, you stare any harder and he'll burst into flames, not that I would mind_

_That's the plan. :) How are you NOT jumping down his throat, M? You are always the one to say something_

_I have my ipod in. I don't even know what's going on_

_He's just being annoying and not shutting up and making stupid, sexist jokes_

_Say something, gurl. You know Schue won't_

"Girls are only good for 70 things, sandwiches and 69!" Azimo said, right before Quinn snapped.

"Azimo." Quinn's voice was dangerously low, but everyone heard her. "The sound of your voice is making my unborn baby girl cry. She is weeping and kicking wanting the torment that your voice and idiotic thoughts are putting her though to stop. And when she kicks it kind of hurts and when I'm in pain I get angry and you really don't want an angry pregnant girl on your hands. So stop talking or I will kill you and blame it on my hormones and I'm pretty sure everyone in this classroom will defend me in court. So, I'll ask nicely, please stop talking." Quinn felt a little better saying that, just hoping the boy would be a little to embarrassed to continue talking.

The class looked at Quinn a little shell shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Um… Quinn, can you come up here please." Schue finally broke from his shock.

"Yes Mr. Schue?" Quinn said once she was at his desk.

"Don't tell anyone, but thank you. Here's a hall pass, why don't you take your stuff and just go to glee early, there's only about ten minutes left anyway."

"Thanks Schue. He has been driving me nuts all class."

'Thank God I am out of there.'

* * *

"Alright, Rachel, Finn, take it from the top."

The two were only thirty seconds into "Faithfully" when Schue stopped them.

"Stop. You both are singing it really well, but the intro of the song has to really draw the audience in. It's like foreplay. The audience doesn't want you to rip your clothes off right away, they want to be seduced. Now seduce us." Schue explained, hoping the analogy would help the kids to understand.

Quinn blinked, in awe of what Schue, her TEACHER had just said to Finn and manha- Rachel. She looked around the room hoping someone would confirm she actually did hear what he said correctly and it wasn't just her hormones talking again, but that was only one time and it wasn't her fault Schue was so comforting to her situation and lets her come talk to him. From her scan of the other glee members she could tell what she heard did in fact happen.

"Okay, from the top."

Rehearsal continued on from the awkwardness and ran somewhat smoothly. A few minor dance mishaps from Finn, but nothing too bad.

"Before you guys leave, here are your permission slips. On Saturday be here before 8. We are leaving at 8 so we can get there and rehearse. Do NOT be late." Schue reminded the kids, like he would be for the rest of the week.

"Well, better late than pregnant." Quinn joked, patting her stomach.

The rest of the group turned to stare at her, not knowing whether she was serious or if they could laugh.

"What? It's a joke… It's supposed to be fun- Okay… Never mind…"

Quinn walked out of the class, leaving the rest of the club behind, planning to just wait by Kurt's car until him and Mercedes got there.

'I thought it was funny…'

* * *

I hope it was acceptable and I'm shooting to have another chapter up within two weeks. So that means it'll be at least three. JUST KIDDING! I'll really try to get it up within two.

PS: I heard the " woman are only good for 70 things sandwiches and 69" joke and I've been wanting to use it in one of these because it makes me laugh every time! -I'm not a good girl... I should find it offensive... lol


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero.

A/N: So... This is kind of a filler chapter... These are just a few stories I wanted to use, but didn't know where else to fit them in... So... I hope it's not too jumbled and actually makes sense... lol

* * *

_During dinner, my parents were starting to argue. My 15 year old brother, not wanting a fight, puts his hands out and goes "Everybody stop what you're doing right now and look at my succulent thighs". Naturally, they immediately stopped arguing. MLIA_

_Today, My girlfriend told me she loved me. I tried to be romantic and tell her "I've loved you for 10 months- Known it for 8- and been able to love you completely as mine for 6 months." We where 5 centimeters away from kissing when I realized my roommate was watching us with a bowl of popcorn leaning into us and whispering to himself- "here it comes..." MLIA_

_Today, I told my sister that her son, my nephew, is cute. She quickly responded with "thanks, I made him." Best. Answer. Ever. MLIA_

The club was on edge as they sat in their dressing room. They just saw Vocal Adrenaline perform and they were good. No one wanted to say it, but they were scared.

Brittany and Santana sat in the corner, Brittany resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Artie sat next to Tina, rubbing her shaking hand with his thumb. Mercedes, Matt, and Mike take up the couch, Mercedes constantly checking the time on her phone, Matt and Mike playing some bizarre version of rack, paper, scissors. Quinn stands next to the couch, rubbing her belly. Kurt sits with his head in his hands, Puck next to him rubbing his back to calm him down. Finn watches Rachel from his seat as she paces.

Finally Rachel can't be quiet any longer.

"Guys, we can do this! We are way better than them and have a million more times heart! We will totally beat the-"

"Rachel, shut up. You know we don't have this!" Santana interrupted the small brunette.

"She's just trying to help!" Finn leapt into Rachel's defense.

After that the room exploded with noise. Almost everyone was trying to top one another. It was utter chaos. Only Quinn, Tina, and Artie really stayed out of it. The three looked at one another not really knowing what to do. They knew they needed to stop it before someone threw a punch. Artie said the first thing that came into his head…

"Everybody STOP what you're doing and look at my succulent thighs!"

The rest of New Directions froze and then in unison looked at the boy in the wheelchair, unsure of what just happened.

There was a long pause before Mike broke into a fit of laughter at the absurd sentence. Soon the rest followed, the petty argument from before were forgotten.

Tina leaned over to her boyfriend, "Succulent thighs?" she questioned, still somewhat giggling.

"I don't know. It was the first thing that popped into my head." Tina gave him an odd look, "Well, it worked."

After Artie's much needed interjection New Directions seemed to calm down quite a bit and just in time because their performance time was quickly approaching.

"Alright guys everyone get to where they need to be. You are on in five." Mr. Schuester announced as he walked into the room. "Go kick butt!"

Everyone quickly left the room except Puck, who was getting his tie retied the correct way by Kurt, Finn, and Rachel, both of whom were oblivious to the other two boys.

"Come on, Finn. We gotta go."

"Rachel wait. I have to tell you something first…" Rachel looked at him expectantly, Puck and Kurt glanced at each other and sat down to watch. "Rachel. I've only known you since the beginning of this year, but since I first met you, I felt like we just had this connection. You really seem to understand me. I know that you just got out of your relationship with… _him_… But, I just need you to know that I love you."

Rachel's mind was racing. Finn loved her, really loved her. She leaned up towards him, only a few centimeters away from his lips when…

"Here it comes!" Puck said as he nudged Kurt in the ribs. Then both of the boys started to chant, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

If looks could kill Finn and Rachel would have been charged for murdering the two boys. Before either of them could yell at them Mr. Schuester walked back in telling them to hurry to their spots.

The next few hours were a blur for New Directions. The performance, Quinn giving birth, and sadly not placing at regionals. The group was sad they didn't place, but it didn't hit them quite yet because of the joy of Quinn's baby.

After the ceremony the rest of New Directions that wasn't at the hospital joined their other half, hoping to see the newborn. A few at a time were allowed into Quinn's room.

Quinn and Puck sat in their staring at the beautiful thing they had created. The next group of their friends started to walk in.

"She's so cute." Tina said, as Puck handed Beth to her.

"Thanks, I made her." Quinn said with a small smile.

"Hey, I helped!" Puck joked, trying not to think of how he would have to give her up for her own good.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing. If I did Kurt and Puck would be together, just sayin'

**A/N:** I am SOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have finals and honestly I was being a lazy bum.

_Today, my best guy friend walked into school and he looked very depressed. When I asked him what was wrong, he proceeded to tell me how he had gotten pulled over for going 57mph in a 55 zone, and that he had gotten a ticket. I asked in total disbelief, "You got a ticket for going 57 in a 55?" His reply? "No, I got the ticket because I called the cop a douche bag." I love my friends. MLIA_

_When I was younger, one of the cool kids in the class got a black eye. How? He hit himself with a spoon. HisLIA_

_Today, I was sitting in my geometry class next to my guy friend. He looked in his bookbag and yelled "UGH it broke!" acting all upset. I asked what broke. He looked at me with a serious expression and replied "My poptart." MLIA _

* * *

"Hey, Puck. Are you okay? Are you still upset about Beth? It is okay if you are upset. That was your daughter. Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt bombarded Puck with his concern upon seeing the other boys face.

"No, it's not that. I mean… I am angry, but I promised myself and Quinn that I would be okay with whatever Quinn chose and she wanted to give her away, which is probably for the best."

"Then what's wrong?"

With a dramatic sigh Puck started, "I was on my way to school and I got a pulled over for going 37 in a 35 zone and the douche bag cop gave me a ticket."

"You really got a ticket for going two over the speed limit? That is kind of stupid."

"No, I got a ticket for calling the cop a douche bag for pulling me over." Kurt looked up a Puck in disbelief. "Well, he was a douche bag."

"You really called a cop a douche bag." Puck nodded. "You are terrible." Kurt said with a smile before leading Puck to their class.

"Why are you dragging me to class? I'm already having a bad morning and this will just make it worse." Puck pouted.

"Because I am your friend and as your friend it is my duty to make sure that you attend the classes. At least the ones that I have with you. Plus, it's fun torturing you." Kurt stated as he took out his book. "Now sit down and at least pretend to listen."

Puck whispered a quick fine and started to rummage through his backpack. A minute later Puck erupted.

"UGH! It broke! Man…"

Kurt looked at his friend with a confused face before responding, "Um… What broke?"

Puck looked over at Kurt with one of the most serious expressions Kurt has ever seen and said, "My pop-tart."

Unable to contain his amusement Kurt burst into laughter.

"It's not funny! Today sucks."

"Aww, poor baby. If it makes you feel any better, you're cute when you pout."

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Puck's day had not gotten much better. All he wanted to do was to go home and play some video games to take his mind off of this day. At lunch he decided to sit with the glee kids, but that was a bad idea as everyone wanted to know what was wrong and would not let it go. He knew he should have sat with the football players, but he just had to sit by Kurt, damn crush…

"Puck, dude, just tell us what's wrong." Artie said for the tenth time.

"Nothing is wrong." Puck said gesturing with the spoon he was holding and hitting himself in the eye. "Really? That just happened?" Puck said to the spoon. "How bad does it look?"

"It's going to bruise, but there is no cut or anything." Rachel stated once she examined her friends eye.

"That's it. I'm going home. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that Puck got up and left the rest of the glee club sitting there staring after him.

* * *

Sorry it could be longer and I'm sorry again for the wait. I will try to get the next chapter up soon before the lazy takes hold of me again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Still own nothing.

_Today I felt like making cookies so I brought some to school. My friend saw and screamed "Cookies!" at the top of her lungs. A teacher had to break up the crowd of people at my locker... After which he grabbed three and ran._

_Today my friend came up to me, opened up her jacket and yelled "You have just been FLASHED!" She was showing me her beautiful The Flash t-shirt. MLIA_

* * *

'I hope these will make him feel better.' Kurt thought as he pulled the cookies he made out of his back pack and waited for Puck by his locker.

"Hey Kur- COOKIES!" Tina screeched upon seeing the Tupperware container full of the baked goods. "Can I have one?"

"They're for Puck, to make up for his bad day yesterday. Sorry."

"That's okay." As Tina walked away more and more people crowned around Kurt asking for cookies. Kurt was starting to feel trapped when he heard Schue's voice.

"Break it up guys. Come on." The crowd slowly dispersed, all cookies-less. "You okay Kurt?"

"I'm fine, thanks. They just wanted some of the cookies I made."

"Cookies…" There was a brief moment where the two men stared at each other before Schue grabbed the container, quickly opened it, grabbed three cookies, and ran off without a word.

Kurt stood there, speechless. He stared after his teacher, a grown man, who just stole some of his cookies.

Of course it was this moment, when Kurt was gaping after Mr. Schuester, when Puck came from behind Kurt, scaring him when he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Calm down, it's just me."

"Don't do that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Guess what?"

Kurt looked a little confused at the football player before him. This was the same kid who was so depressed that he left school yesterday, but now he was all smiles, as if nothing in the world could be wrong. "What?"

Puck unzipped his hoodie and opened it wide, "You've just been Flashed!"

Kurt looked down at the Flash t-shirt that appeared from under the hoodie. "Superhero Tuesday again, I see. I swear everyone in this school is mentally five."

"You're just jealous because you don't have a superhero shirt." Puck said, opening his locker to grab his book for class.

"Yes, I am so jealous." Kurt replied, flatly. "Anyway, I made you cookies. You know, because you had such a bad day yesterday and all… Yeah…"

"Thanks, dude!" Puck grabbed the container and shoved it into his locker.

"You're welcome." The two gazed at each other for a few moments only breaking when the bell rang for class. They awkwardly looked away, scolding themselves, then making their way to class.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Nope... Nothin'

_Today, I learned that gay/lesbian marriage was legalized in DC, which is fairly close to where I live. Upon learning this, I told my friend, who is also male. He asked me if I was proposing to him. I told him I wasn't, but I could if I wanted to. Then we winked at each other. I've never felt straighter. MLIA_

_Today I walked into my class only to find my best friend sitting on my boyfriend's lap, my friend is a guy. I think I should be worried. MLIA_

* * *

Kurt was hanging out in the glee room after school, waiting for Mercedes so they could go shopping when Matt walked in.

"I just learned that gay marriage was legalized in New York. Did you know that?" Matt said without even a hello.

"Why Matthew Rutherford, did you just propose to me?" Kurt asked jokingly.

Matt looked at Kurt for a brief second. "I wasn't, but I could if I wanted to." Matt winked at Kurt, wondering what his reaction would be.

"That's good. I would hate for you to propose to me while you are still dating Mercedes." Kurt replied without hesitation.

Their light banter continued for a few more moments somehow ending in them planning their New York wedding in the fall.

Mercedes walked into the room to get Kurt only to find him sitting on Matt's lap discussing their song.

The room became quiet for a minute, nobody moving from their spots. "Should this worry me?"

"Gay marriage was legalized in New York. Matt proposed." Kurt said, Matt tried to hide his laughter.

Mercedes paused for a moment. "Okay, but I think Mike will be a little upset that you didn't ask him. I'm shocked myself, but I understand. Kurt's a great guy. I guess I'll just have to find a new man. Maybe Puck would be willing to give it another go." Mercedes sighed dramatically as she turned to leave the room.

Kurt leapt off of Matt's lap and rand up to Mercedes and whispered in her ear. "Mean Mercedes. Mean. Your thing could actually be true."

Mercedes giggled. She knew mentioning Puck would break Kurt from his joke. "You know I wouldn't do that to you. I love you too much!"

* * *

I know gay marriage getting legalized in New York doesn't fit in the time line, but I had to do it :) YAY NEW YORK!

Also, I don't know when I'll be able to add more to this so that's why you get two new chapters! lol


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a few CDs and DVDs.

**A/N:** Sorry I was studying abroad this summer and then I had to adjust to my new classes! I am the worst! I don't deserve such amazing people to read this!

* * *

_Today, I noticed that my boyfriend had a picture of us together as his background on his Ipod. I have Yoda as my background. MLIA._

_Last week, my friend was complaining that he couldn't find one of his textbooks. It's the end of the year, so everyone is supposed to be turning them in. A few days later, he said he found it. He was looking inside the ceiling in one of the English classes when, to his surprise, it fell out. I'm not even going to ask. MLIA._

_today my friend informed me the only reason he doesn't have a girlfriend is because i fufill all his desires and needs except for his physical ones. we're both guys and i have a girlfriend. im terrified. MLIA_

* * *

"Hey M, I have some bad news…" Matt shifted from foot to foot, watching Mercedes empty her locker.

"Are you officially leaving me for Kurt? I knew that thing in the glee room wasn't nothing!" Mercedes giggled.

"No, this is serious." Mercedes looked over at Matt, wondering what it could be. "I'm… I'm moving to Seattle. My mom got a really good job offer and she couldn't turn it down."

"Oh… So, I guess this means we are over." Mercedes said with a slightly shaky voice.

"Yeah, but, I still have a few weeks. We aren't leaving until the middle of summer and since we only have a few days of school left we can spend basically everyday together and then by the time I have to leave you will be sick of me." Matt tried to break the serious mood.

"Shut up. Don't be funny right now." Mercedes tried to hide her smile. Matt kissed her on the cheek as the bell rang.

Matt pulled out his phone and took a picture of the beautiful girl in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to update my background picture of you. I liked the last one, but it was from right when we started dating so I thought I would get a new one and you look so cute when you laugh."

"You are too much, Matthew Rutherford. I can't believe I'm the background to your phone. I feel like a terrible girlfriend, now!"

"Why?"

Mercedes pulled out her phone and showed Matt the picture that was set as her background. Matt laughed as he saw a picture of Yoda.

"Yoda! I love it. You are such a closet dork!"

"Get out of here. Go to class."

* * *

"Did you tell her?" Mike asked as soon as Matt entered the classroom.

"Yes. We didn't really talk about it, but I think she likes my idea of hanging out basically every day until I leave and then we would officially break up."

"That's good." Mike looked through his backpack and pulled out his chemistry book. "Did you ever find your book for this class? We turn them in today."

"Oh, crap. I can't even remember when I last had it."

"I remember a little after Christmas we were trying to play that prank on Karofsky, but that's the last time I remember seeing it."

It suddenly clicked for Matt. He knew where his book was. Mike watched as Matt got up from his seat and walk to the back of the room. As he stood on a chair the teacher asked what he was doing; he simply replied that he was getting his book. The entire class looked at him like he had lost his mind, but Matt continued his search and moved a tile out of the way. After a minute of searching in the ceiling he pulled out his book and went back to his seat. The whole class sat in complete confusion as the teacher shook her head and continued on with her attendance.

Mike leaned over to his friend, "how did you know it would be there?"

"We used my book to hold the string in place, remember. We just forgot about it after the prank."

"Things like this are why I'm going to miss you. You just… You are the reason I don't have a girlfriend. You fulfill all of my desires, well, except the physical ones. I love you man!" Mike hugged his friend, not allowing him to get out of it until he let go.

"As honored as I am that is a little weird, bro. we need to find you a girlfriend or boyfriend. Hummel's still free."

"As much as I like the kid I don't want Puck to kill me."

Matt was shocked. "You know?"

"I'm not blind."


	22. AN: New version!

**Hello everyone!**

Sorry I haven't been here in awhile. I have some good and bad news... I will not be continuing this version of this story any longer **HOWEVER** I plan to rewrite it so that I can get some of my new favorite things into it without it being incestuous. (AKA Mike and Tina) This was a hard decision for me, but I really like the idea of Mike and Tina together, so I want to put that in. Many things will remain the same though, like the Kurt and Puck storyline.

The chapters that are up so far will be rewritten, but will mainly remain the same (hopefully, just written better, but I won't keep my hopes up.) I am sorry, but hopefully after rewritting them I'll move faster with chapters. I will keep this up for awhile, but I don't know how long, probably until I get at least three chapters of the newly written version out. The title will be similar to this one, so I hope you read the new version and sorry for the long wait. The rewrites shouldn't take too long.


End file.
